20 Hours
by Gordoth
Summary: Itachi Uchiha learns that he only has 20 hours to live. He heads out to do what he has to. But will things go as expeccted, or will they turn out to go to Hell? Itachi. TimeTravel.Rated M just in case, also we have Hidan and the Akatsuki. HAREMxItachi (He deserves some love). Also, crazy age stuff and pretty much AU. wow
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. But I don't.

The small, raven-haired boy fell down on one knee, struggling to keep himself up. The child was panting heavily, his body bruised and shakingf rom exhaustion, the one made from both kinds of training. Physical and chakra exhaustion, to be precise.

The small boy was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves which had a high collar. The boy was also sporting short blank yellow pants, which were either really old yellow pants or really dirty white pants. He had a pair of small black sandals on his feet. His hair was black, as stated previously, which was formed in a really strange manner, looking like the backside of a duck,or in the small boy's case, duckling.

The kid was, however, holding something which didn't look fitting in his small childish hand. A long kunai knife, the size which was used by the fully fledged ninja in the village. The kunai was bruised to a state it looked more like a war relic, but for some reason the kid was still holding onto it.

Said child was kneeling in a forest clearing, dim light barely making it to the small, tree free space. It was caused by a simple thing. It was already past midnight, which meant the boy was way past his bedtime, if he had one. The small kid was silently whimpering.

"Come on, just a little more..." The child told himself, trying to force his muscles to respond to his brain's commands. The reason his small and fragile body was so bruised and seemingly beaten was visible throughout the clearing.

Kunai knives, lots of them, were stabbing almost every target there was in the clearing. But not only kunai, shurikens, almost as much as the kunai, where sprawled around. They had been aimed at said kunai knives, but were thrown while their user was moving.

There was a big log in the middle of the clearing, slightly behind the small boy, which seemed a wee bit dented on the left side. And there were three training dummies throughout the clearing, which were adapted to spin when hit, to create something like a retaliation.

The kid was bruised and beaten because of those. He had been trying, for the last hour and a half to get twenty consecutive strikes on the dummies without getting hit in retaliation. However, his state proved that the boy had been unable to achieve his self set task.

The boy winced as an old wound on his hand opened, because he was clenching the kunai knife's hilt so hard his knuckles had went white. Because of this, his skin was weakly torn at the old wound, which opened up from the pressure.

"No... I have to get stronger... I must train... Harder..." Said the boy through panths and heavy breath intakes. The kid had determination in his voice, which was evident, but his body was going to be unable to go on, and was probably going to ache in the morning. A lot.

What the child didn't know was the dark figure sitting on a branch, high in the tree crowns. The figure was wearing a robe, black as the boy's hair, maybe even more than it. The only thing which made the robe different from normal robes was the incredibly high neck, as well as the red clouds which dotted the piece of clothing. Those clouds were curious for the eye, as a man could simply look at them and think they were roses, but the dark figure knew better.

There were also a few things which were easily noticeable, because the dark robe didn't cover them. Long, black sandals were holding the man's feet in a deadly grip, the nails colored with purple nail polish. His hands had the same treatment. His organisation had sinister requirements. He was also holding a straw hat, meant for rituals, as well as to hide his identity.

It was, of course, meant for his head, but he was holding in in his hand because he wanted it to stay away from his vision. The face unraveled by the hat was one of great troubles, yet quite attractive. A pair of wrinkles was marked between his small nose and his black, onyx eyes. His hair was long and black, the same color as the small raven haired boy the man was observing. However, the style it was held in was much more different. Two bangs framed the attractive yet tired face, and the rest was tied in a tail at the bottom of his neck, hidden by the long robe's neck.

That man was Itachi Uchiha. Greatest Uchiha since Madara Uchiha, who was, ironically, still alive but way too far from his previous level of power. Itachi was a missing ninja, wanted by the Leaf village, to which he was, ironically, loyal. The Uchiha was now looking at the only survivor from a massacre he performed, killing an entire clan in the Leaf village. That clan was, ironically, his own. He has slain every living Uchiha, except the small boy kneeling in the center of the clearing.

Itachi was silently observing the boy, his thoughts flashing through his head. The missing ninja was acting as a spy in the organisation he now belonged to. He would remain forever loyal to his village. Right now he was trespassing, just so he could look at the last remaining Uchiha, who a pure heart.

But itachi doubted that. He knew that reason the Uchiha clan had to be slaughtered was sitting in front of him. The small child was the only thing Itachi loved, more than his village, in this world. His little brother. The Uchiha could become incredibly powerful because of that. Their love was strongest in the world, second to none. But their hatred, if provoked, could be much greater than this love. This was the reason he killed his clan. Their love was a good thing, but if an Uchiha were to become an avenger, then the village was in danger. Mortal danger.

So Itachi had killed the clan, for they were already in a state of hatred. But he was unable to kill his brother, for the love he felt towards the small boy was to great. Greater than his love to the village.

Now Itachi was thinking, or in his case, looking. This was the last time he'd get to see his small brother in a lot of years. Itachi sighed. He couldn't help but smile when the small boy stood up, and rushed against the training dummies. Sasuke made his brother proud with that stubborn action.

* * *

**_Eight years later_**

* * *

Itachi sighed as the syringe entered his arm, slowly draining him of his blood. Madara was standing above him, slowly extracting the red liquid so he could inspect it, see how much was left. The younger Uchiha hadn't changed a bit, except that his previously black eyes were now dark grey, and it looked as if he was much more tired than before.

Madara on the other hand, was still hiding behind a mask. Unlike the previous time they met, the mask had a small hole in the left side, revealing one Sharingan eyes, with small spirals leading to the small hole. The duo was wearing the Akatsuki robes. But itachi wasn't getting his blood tested because of this.

He was sitting in a room with walls, filled to the brim with small containers which held eyes that possessed the Sharingan. Itachi was relieved when Madara removed the syringe from his arm.

"How long do you suppose it will take until you get results?" Asked itachi, looking at Madara as the masked man gave the syringe to a white man. Zetsu, his name was.

"Two to three minutes. But don't worry, I think you have about an year or two. At least, those are my calculations. I do not know how much time you truly have..." Answered the senior Uchiha, looking at itachi. The younger man just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

His sickness was not going the way he expected it to. It had started shortly after he joined the Akatsuki, draining away at his physical, mental and chakra strength. He was currently seven times weaker than he would have been if his sickness had never appeared. But his body was stll able to do, to work. He was on par with, if not stronger than, Kisame Hoshigaki and Kakashi Hatake. But this was enough to keep him in the Akatsuki. At least, for now.

"Itachi." The younger Uchiha looked at his senior. There was... A distant look to his eye.

"What is it, Madara-sama?" Asked Itachi, looking with an eyebrow raised. Madara, for the first time since itachi had met him, sighed.

"I'm afraid your life is over. According to your blood test, you have no more than twenty hours in this world." Itachi was inwardly shocked. However he didn't show it.

"Well then, I have a few things to do before dying. You can collect my eyes for Sasuke whenever you find me." Said itachi, turning his back to Madara. The older Uchiha sighed again. Itachi was... Useful. But if the younger Uchiha died now, this would ruin some of his plans.

The Uchiha turned his back to Madara and nodded. Then, his body dissolved into crows. Madara sighed again. What would happen now?

* * *

Itachi materialised next to his comrade, Kisame Hoshigaki. The tall, blue skinned man lifted his brow but didn't really bother asking. He knew that Itachi had some health problem, that much was obvious.

"Kisame." Said the Uchiha, attracting Kisame's attention. The blue skinned man looked to Itachi, question visible in his eyes. The Uchiha nodded in the other Akatsuki member's direction.

"What is it, Itachi? Is something... Wron-" Kisame made the mistake of looking into Itachi's eyes, and was immediately sent into a Genjutsu, but not just any Genjutsu, it was the Tsukiomi. The ninja from Kirigakure felt his eyes widen, but was now looking at the red world of Itachi's ultimate Genjutsu.

Itachi, was still looked into the Genjutsu, which would take only three seconds to end. But that was enough time for the clone he had made. The double appeared behind Kisame and stabbed him with a kunai knife. In the heart. The blue skinned man didn't even know what hit him. He just died the moment the kunai pierced his heart. Blood dripped from his mouth as the once tall and imposing man fell to the ground, dead.

Itachi looked at his ex-comrade and sighed. The blue skinned shark man was no longer smirking, a look of genuine surprise was slapped across his face. His small eyes were wide open. His mouth was ready for a wince. Itachi groaned as he was forced out of his own Genjutsu, but swiftly did what he had. Samehada was growling dangerously, but itachi just ignored the sword.

The Uchiha kneeled next to the corpse and took off the ring on Kisame's hand. He knew the leader of the Akatsuki, well, the known leader, wanted those rings. So he couldn't let him have it. Itachi looked back to the sword, and groaned the damned thing was not going to shhut up, and he also knew about the strange ability the weapon had, to absorb chakra and merge with Kisame. But the weapon was no longer needed.

So Itachi's Sharingan spun until it gained the form of his Mangekyou Sharingan. Then, the Uchiha closed his left eye and counted for a few times. Then black flames dashed out at the sword, and Samehada started squirming, trying to absorb the chakra of the flames, but it was futile. No one could extinguish the flames of Amaterasu, except the will of the person who had used them. However, itachi wanted the sword gone. After the sword has been reduced to nothing, itachi sighed. He had lost no more than five minutes, killing one Akatsuki member. Of course, he succeeded only because Kisame trusted him and thought they w ere friends. Itachi, however, was not planning on keeping anyone alive. At least, nobody from the Akatsuki.

Itachi sighed. His body slowly dissolved into crows, and soon said crows flew off.

* * *

Deidara was an artist. As such, he had to practice his art daily, if not hourly. He had already tried to blow Tobi to oblivion two times, but the little fucker was just too good at evading attacks. Deidara was getting annoyed. At least, a little bit.

Then Tobi said he had to go to the toilet and ran off into the bushes. Deidara didn't even bother following him, the annoying masked man/boy was always able to return to him at any time. So he wasn't surprised when Tobi showed up, coming out of the ground.

"Sempaai! I'm back!" Announced Tobi, splitting Deidara's head and ears with his squeaky voice. Said Akatsuki member was about to blow Tobi in the air, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother. You cannot hit him unless he wants you to hit him." Said itachi, calmly taking his hand off Deidara's shoulder. The ninja from Iwagakure seemed to go tense, but he didn't really show it.

"Yeah, and what do you want, hm? You got a problem with me practising my art?" Asked Deidara. How dares he? How dared the Uchiha talk to him like this? It was insulting!

"You can practise your 'art', but try making less noise." Itachi replied, blinking. His eyes were simply asking: 'isn't it obvious?'. Deidara was pissed off now.

"Oi, teme-" The kunai went in as fast as it went out. Deidara's body fell to the ground, and he wasn't going to stand up anytime soon. Tobi was looking at him, but Tobi was gone. Madara couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was happening. Itachi just came, and killed Deidara, a fellow Akatsuki member. Madara quickly looked back to itachi, who kept his icy expression. What was going on?

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Madara, wondering if he would get an answer. He didn't. Itachi just dissipated into crows, and as this was happening, Madara sighed. Why had the Uchiha betrayed him? Want itachi an Uchiha, didn't he hate the Leaf? They had forced him kill all of his clan. The air around Madara rippled. He'd have to look into this.

* * *

Itachi reappeared in a secluded area of a forest. He fell to one knee and coughed. Using this jutsu to travel such distances was... Taxing. After getting his rest, itachi stood up and started looking around, as if searching for something. The Uchiha wanted to see if he was right or wrong about something.

As itachi started moving to find the man he was looking for, he realised he was just in time. A group of chakra signatures were moving towards him swiftly. He simply sat down in the middle of the clearing, knowing very

well that they would find him, sooner or later, so why not now? After a few seconds, itachi was pleasantly surprised as a blond haired boy,

wearing orange appeared from the woods. After him came a pink haired girl, wearing red. They were followed by a pale black haired boy, wearing black.

The fourth member didn't come out in the clearing, as he had noticed itachi. "I want all of you in front of me, so... Be swift about it." Said itachi,

looking in the direction he knew the fourth member team was. He came out, but itachi felt disappointed. It wasn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, no, it was another man. He was wearing jounin attire and had brown hair.

"I... Itachi?" Gulped the blonde boy in front of the Uchiha. He simply nodded.

"Naruto, do not speak with the enemy so openly. Plus, we also do not know if he is Itachi." Said the older man, who obviously acted as a replacement for Kakashi. He looked and sounded familiar, as if itachi had met him somewhere, but the ANBU all wore masks, he couldn't be sure.

"Oh, it's Itachi alright! I can tell you it's that bastard every time I look at him!" Growled the blonde, almost startling the crown on the tree above itachi. The missing ninja extended his arm in the crow's direction, and the animal flew to it.

"I see you have only improved in... Everything, Naruto-kun. I wonder if you are still going to end in a tie with my brother, or are you... Going to beat him?" Assked itachi, ignoring the burning stare Naruto send his way. The Uchiha pet the crow slowly.

"Let me tell you something, Itachi-sama." That was the captain, Kakashi's replacement, talking. Itachi's eyebrow just slowly raised. "We are on a very important mission, and we would ask that you leave us pa-"

"I know the mission. I will let you pass, but first... I need to have a chat with Naruto... Alone..." Said Itachi, looking at the blonde. Naruto was already walking towards him, but the Uchiha could see the unease in his eyes. As Naruto was about to look him in the eye, Itachi swiftly added: "In a Genjutsu." Then they entered the Tsukiomi. Naruto looked around the red forest, with red trees, red water, red ground, red sky and red Sun. Itachi just looked at him.

"You know, Naruto, I would've liked for Sasuke to have been more like... You." Said Itachi, the strange message reaching Naruto and hitting him like a truck. Sasuke's brother wanted him to be more like Naruto. This made no sense, Sasuke was good as he was... Well he wasn't. Naruto looked at Itachi, who kept inspecting the blonde with an absent look in his eye.

"Naruto... Take care of him." Asked Itachi, and then a swarm of crows surrownded Naruto. He tried to get them off, but some started scratching him, others poked him with their beaks, third bit his toes. One of them even got in Naruto's mouth and somehow went all the way in Naruto started choking but then his eyes snapped open, and he was once again looking at Itachi, who was sitting calmly at the forest floor.

"Naruto, are you alright?" The pink haired girl, Sakura ran to checked on him. The black haired boy was looking at itachi with interest in the eye.

"You can now pass. Also, be careful. There are... Snakes in the grass." He started slowly dissipating into crows, while the captain looked at him with an understanding look. Sakura however, jumped up and whimpered something about snakes. Itachi completely dissapeared.

* * *

It was already getting dark. Itachi was looking down at his hands, and a weak smile spread on his lips. He had killed two of the Akatsuki, implanted Shisui's eyes in Naruto and had warned them of Orochimaru. Right now, he was slowly walking towards the gates of Konoha, without any visible change in his attire. Except that he was now wearing a headband on his forehead. It also had a leaf on it, and it wasn't scratched.

Itachi was still walking, slowly, surely, as if he wasn't in a hurry. The Leaf village's gate was already visible in front of him, and was getting bigger and bigger with every step he made. He couldn't help but smile. He was going home for the first time in eight years. The guards looked at him, at his goofy smile, as he was slowly walking towards the village. They noticed his headband, the fact it was on his forehead, the fact he was walking so confidently towards them.

"S... Stop!" Shouted the first guard. Itachi had seen him somewhere, but couldn't remember where. Was it in the academy? Or somewhere else? More importantly, he wanted him to stop. So Itachi stopped. He was going home. He didn't want to make a bad impression.

"But... Why? I'm just hoping to gain permission to enter. I've been away for so long, and I wanted to come and see how everyone's doing." Asked Itachi, feeling completely naive. As if he was Naruto. Yes... He would like being Naruto the kid was always happy. His life was filled with joy, and Itachi had almost never smiled or laughed.

"But... You are not allowed in the village! You are Itachi Uchiha!" Exclaimed the guard. The other one had left immediately after they saw him coming, probably to call in help. Itachi didn't care. He looked at the guard and smiled. A genuine smile. The guard's eyes went wide.

"But I want to come in! I'm a shinobi of the Leaf, and I will do a lot to be allowed back into my village. So what do I do to be allowed in?" Asked Itachi, his hand going up to his chin, holding it in a thinking manner. The guard hiccuped. And then realised Itachi was serious.

"Well... For a start, give me all your weapons! And don't hide any of them!" Started the ninja. Itachi nodded and removed his robe, then turned it upside down and started shaking it. Kunai and shuriken immediately started falling off. A tanto also fell down. After a little bit, Itachi was done. He looked at the guard, and saw that people had came and were looking.

"Well... There is a problem. My eyes and my hands are also my weapons, do I have to remove them?" Asked Itachi, looking at the astonished look in the guard's eyes, as well as a few of the onlookers. The guard composed himself and coughed.

"Well... No you don't! But I will have to put that tag on your neck to make chakra useless for you now. Ok?" Itachi just nodded. He knew the restriction with the seal was used for prisoners, but didn't even bother. When the guard was about to walk behind him, Itachi extended a hand.

"Let me put it on. I know how!" Asked Itachi, still smiling to the guard.

The ninja, who was a Chuunin, or a least it looked like this, handed him th seal and watched as itach slammed it on the back of his head, just on his neck. He felt the tingle at his chakra system and how it left him. It didn't bother him though. He then dtook his robe from the ground, dusted it off and put it on, but didn't get his right hand in the sleeve. Instead, he let it hang from the area where the zipper stopped. It was comfortable for him that way.

When he turned to look at the guard, he was looking at a very beautiful, blonde woman with Amber eyes staring him down. Next to her was standing Kakashi, who didn't look very well. He also saw Guy, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. They were all looking at him with confused looks. He also noticed that a big portion of the village was now standing at the from gate, staring at him.

"Uhm... Hello?" He tried, waving his other hand with a small smile. Sweat dropped and villager and ninja alike felt as if they were looking at a ten year old kid. Maybe even younger. The Amber eyed woman sighed as she realised he was serious.

"Well then again, I didn't expect so many people to come and greet me... I thought only Kakashi, the Hokage and a bunch of ANBU would come to tell me welcome back but... I guess I was wrong." Said Itachi, raising his shoulders.

The blonde woman that was standing in front of him groaned. She looked stupefied, which somehow was expected with the way the S-ranked criminal was acting.

"Itachi... Uchiha." She said, coughing as she started her sentence. Itachi nodded, as if to confirm his identity and smiled when some of the people around the gate winced and hiccuped. His eyes fell on the blonde woman in front of him and recognized her at last.

It was Tsunade Senju, the last living Senju, student of Sarutobi Hiruzen, The legendary Sucker, the slug Sanin, the best medic ninja in the world, strongest kunoichi ever, granddaughter of the First Hokage... And also fifth Hokage. Itachi slowly bowed upon recognition, whispering 'Hokage-sama' while doing so.

This startled the villagers and some of the ninjas. The Hokage was looking at Itachi, wide eyed and pretty surprised. After a few seconds, Tsunade coughed and a few ANBU appeared. She whispered something to them and the group of elites took Itachi thorough the village, leading him to the Hokage tower.

Itachi remembered the tower, it was one of the few places he liked to think was what he held dear to himself. He always came to the Hokage tower when he wanted a place to think. He didn't really enter or do anything else than to look at it, but he still stood and thought whenever he looked at it, deep in the night.

A great calm usually washed over him win he watched, looking at one of the greatest monuments of the Leaf village's strength. Itachi couldn't help but feel excited for it, he was coming back home. Of course, the childish demeanour he pulled out he believed he'd make the Leaf avoid attacking him on sight. And he managed to pull it off.

Right now, the ANBU was leading him towards the tower, not too gently. Itachi just complied and kept going with them.

They passed by a trio of women, who seemed to be shinobi. Itachi noticed that the one supposedly leading the trio was a blonde girl wearing purple clothes, with a long ponytail. She had beautiful, light blue eyes. The whole group was attractive, as were a lot of women their age. However, the purple clad girl was quite likely the most attractive of the trio.

Next to her was walking another girl wearing mainly purple, but she had white added to it. She was much more conservative when it came to her body, which Itachi didn't find bad at all. However, her curves were more than easy to see from underneath her jacket. She had long, dark blue hair which was flowing a little under her shoulders. She had a pretty face with eyes which looked like pearls. She was also quite attractive, but her clothing and uneasy smile spoke of a shy demeanor.

On the other side of the blonde girl was walking a white and dark red wearing girl, with brown hair tied in four buns. She had a big scroll on her back. She could be considered the least attractive of the three, for her curves were almost nonexistent and she looked like a tomboy. However, she had a pleasant smile on her face and warm, brown eyes.

The trio of girls was visibly having fun untill the ANBU passed by with Itachi, who was just inspecting everything in his way. His eyes were looking at everything. However, when they saw him, their fun suddenly ended and they started moving slowly after the ANBU and the Uchiha.

As they finally entered the Hokage tower, a trail of ninja was following after him, along with the Hokage herself. When they all assembled, Itachi noticed that Asuma, Guy and Kurenai had a bunch of younglings with them. Only Kakashi didn't, but Itachi knew that his bunch of younglings was out on a mission.

The Hokage finally came and sat behind her desk and looked at Itachi, who in turn looked at her in return. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Before, Itachi didn't have time to look at people with an inspection in mind. He held up his emotionless mask, ignoring everything. But now that he had less than ten hours to live, Itachi felt that he could appreciate the beauty of the opposite sex.

"Tell me what are you doing here, Itachi. Why did you come back to Konoha all of a sudden?" Asked the fifth Hokage, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You want me to be hones with your?" Asked Itachi, looking at the Hokage, then turning his eyes and looking around the room, stopping his eyes on every one of them for a second. "First let me sit on the desk so I do not get neck pains from spinning around like an owl." Exclaimed Itachi, not waiting a reply. Everyone was surprised at his demeanour, and those who knew him thought he was drugged or something.

"Ok... Sit there... But just tell us in detail. Everything, please." Answered to him the Hokage. The Uchiha nodded, turning to face all of the ninja in the room, including Tsunade who was now joining them.

"Well... This morning, I learned from none other but Madara Uchiha that I had less than twenty hours of life remaining." People's eyes were bulging when they realised, and some were about to ask questions but he raised his hand in the air, silencing them.

"Then I decided that it was time to strike, so I went and killed two of my subordinates in the Akatsuki, whom you know of. The blond haired brat, Deidara and Kisame Hoshigaki." There was a lot of bulging eyes in the room, some people were whispering. His hand flew up and they stopped immediately. "Questions later. After killing them, I went and told Naruto 'hi'. Then I decided to come back to Konoha and look at my village. I noticed that women look much more attractive and interesting than before. I think it is connected with the fact that I know I am dying. Just so you know, I never betrayed the village. As of a by the way... That is the end of the story."

Everyone was looking at Itachi, eyes bulging. The girl with pearly eyes was wide eyed, Kakashi's one eye was pretty big compared to everyone else's. Tsunade was just staring. Then, a small, effeminate hand was raised. It was the blond girl, who wore purple.

"So you are Sasuke's brother right?" Itachi nodded, feeling as if it was obvious. "Why did you go tell Naruto 'hi' instead of Sasuke?" The question actually made sense.

"Well... I don't know where he is. also, bed be with Orochimaru who is a pain. And is in the mood to kill me. At least, he was like this last time." Itachi replied. The blonde girl nodded... Then raised her hand again. Someone said something, but it was pretty faint.

"Can you tell me why are you talking as if you have done nothing to deserve his wrath? Is it connected with the fact that you said you have not betrayed Konoha?" Asked the blonde haired girl, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"You know what? I like the way you are thinking. Tell me your name after I answer your question." She nodded, a really faint shade of red running up her cheeks. "I am innocent, incorrectly blamed for you know what. If you want more details about this... Well, ask Danzo, or Koharu, or Hhh... Whatever his face was. They know. If the Third was here, he'd tell you all." Everyone, once again, winced and hiccuped.

"Danzo, as of that creepy, old, ragged, scary, pervertedly strange guy who walks around with a stick, and his face is hidden even more than Kakashi's?" Asked the same blond girl. Kakashi's eyebrow was raised, and someone groaned. It turned out that was Asuma.

"Ino, you cannot talk like this about someone like Danzo-sama... Even though I do agree with the perverted part..." Said Kakashi, a smile evident on his hidden face. Itachi nodded, so the blonde girl's name was Ino.

"Danzo is not going to share with us, Itachi. You know that well enough. So tell us." Ordered Tsunade, silently cursing as she realised the old war-hawk has screwed up.

Itachi sighed. So it was he who had to share.

"Well then, cast a jutsu that should isolate all sounds which leave this room. I do not want anyone eavesdropping. Including you, Jiraya-sama." A loud shout was heard as everyone looked at a window, where a white haired man, on about fifty years. He was wearing strange clothes,with red and damp green being the main colors.

"Jiraya, how can you eavesdrop on your own fellow ninja!" Shouted Tsunade, outraged. Jiraya knew there was no running and he slowly entered the room, closing the window.

"Be happy it was me, not some foreign ninja. By the way, Itachi, I noticed you had developed an interest for women. So, do you mind if I give you a few books of mine, which will help you in seducing a lady... In the afterlife, sadly." Asked Jiraya, losing his smug tone and smile. He now seemed sad and pretty much was serious.

"The room is sound proof, no one outside can hear what we say here." Said Kakashi, looking at Jiraya with a gleam in the eye, but knew he had to be serious now. He couldn't go and ask for an autograph right now.

"Ok... What I am about to tell you is, as you know, an S-rank secret. The Uchiha clan massacre was my last mission as official leaf shinobi. The Third Hokage, Koharu, Homaru or whatever his name was, and Danzo knew. And let me tell you, only Sarutobi-sama was not willing to do anything of the sort, but the other three were insistent. I went, I killed, and I was done as a leaf shinobi forever. Oficialy. I went back to the Hokage after the deed was done and asked him o take care of Sasuke. He told me he was sorry about what had happened. And asked me to go to the Akatsuki and keep an eye on them. As I am going to die in less than nine hours I am not go-" His speech was interrupted by violent coughing, as he doubled over and fell on his knees.

Everyone looked in shock as he puked, but the only thing which came out was about ten pounds of blood. Tsunade went over to him as he kept coughing, blood oozing out of his mouth slowly. It looked, and was, incredibly painful. Everyone was looking at Itachi with wide eyes as he finally stopped coughing and managed to stand up, sitting on the desk with Tsunade's help. There was still blood on his chin and mouth, but he ran his sleeve over it.

"Itachi... What is going on?" Asked Tsunade, her eyes containing a bit of worry. Itachi looked at her and smiled.

"Told you. So, as I was saying, Danzo, Homura or whatever his face is and Koharu forced the Third Hokage into ordering me to kill the clan. I left Sasuke alive because my brother was innocent at the time... However... He is no longer innocent." Itachi was about to say something when femur same pale hand shot up. He smiled and nodded, allowing Ino to ask her question.

"Itachi-sama... I believe that you were not going to be able to... To kill the whole Uchiha clan in the time you did. You were not alone, am I right? You had help from the outside and with that help you killed the clan."

Itachi's smile grew.

"Ino... You astonish me. I thought it would be your Aburame subordinate who would figure it out. But I have the feeling your logic is much stronger than his. I also believe your brain is as capable as a Nara's. Keep going in the same direction, and you will become a great shinobi. Yes, it is true that I got outside help. I am, however, quite surprised that none of you have asked about Madara Uchiha. But now I will tell you. Madara Uchiha is alive and kicking. It was he who helped me kill the clan, and it was he ho taught me how to use my Sharingan to its fullest." A cryptic silence fell over the room.

"If Madara is alive... Then I fear for the safety of the village. Itachi, what can you tell us about Madara?" Asked Jiraya. He was dead serious, a really rare thing to occur whenever Tsunade was around. Itachi nodded.

"Madara only has... A fraction of his power. So far I have not seen him use any technique of his, other than a teleportation jutsu of sorts. He is the one responsible for the creation of the Akatsuki, not the man who leads us and claims to be the leader of the organisation. One more thing... That man, the leader... Has a doujutsu. I think Jiraya sama will 've able to recognize it. Purple eyes, rippled pattern. Not nice to look at." Jiraya winced when he remembered. He whispered something that only he heard.

Itachi felt a pain in his chest, but tried to ignore it. Then he started coughing again.

"What is wrong with you Itachi?" Asked Kakashi, who looked concerned. It was kind of understandable, Itachi had once been his comrade in the ANBU. Tsunade was standing next to Itachi, who was still coughing. Her hands were hovering over his back, green chakra surrounding them.

"I think he has a problem with his lungs. I don't know what it is, but it is just getting worse every moment." She said. After a few minutes, Itachi stopped coughing. He looked up and nodded in Tsunade's direction.

"I have been sick for seven years. My body is weak, and I am dying because of that sickness. One of the things which this sickness causes is the fusion of the blood streams and the chakra network. It weakens the body greatly. My calculations showed me, that if this sickness was not present in my life, I would've been seven times stronger." A silence filled the room.

Itachi, who was able to defeat Orochimaru, who was able to go on par with Kakashi, who was able to fight Jiraya and maybe win, was sick, and was seven times weaker than he was probably meant to be.

"This is... It is impossible! If you were not sick, you'd be able to go alone against the whole of the Akatsuki and kill half of them, if not more!" Exclaimed a boy with chuunin attire and a pony tail. Itachi realised it was true. He would be almost unbeatable in one on one duels, and hardly beatable in two on one fights. He sighed.

"Well... I told you what I could. The Akatsuki will understand that I killed two members. They will understand I went back to Konoha. My advice. Protect Naruto. And be wary of a man with an orange mask." Said Itachi, as he swiftly removed the seal from his neck and disappeared in a flock of crows.

The crows broke through a window and left, leaving a bunch of shocked Konoha ninja in their wake. Only Ino noticed that one of the crows threw two rings in her direction. The girl swiftly caught them, and wondered what were they for.

* * *

Itachi fell down, not far from Konoha. He felt his body hurting. His hands were covered in blue veins. He couldn't grasp his chakra well enough, and was feeling as if his eyes were going to pop out. He cried out in pain as one of his veins popped, blood flying everywhere.

Itachi tried to rip some of the cloth from his robe, but found himself too weak to. But the pressure on his hand caused another vein to pop, even more blood escaping his body. The Uchiha fell to the ground, feeling eeK and unable to move. His knees broke as they fell to the ground. He was going to scream, but a vein on his neck popped, shocking him to such an extent that he only managed to cry out. Itachi's body fell to the ground, his eyes locking on his blood. It was bluishly red, as if it was so infused with chakra that it had become blue.

He felt more veins popping over his whole body, but he could cry out. He hardly felt the pain, he was loosing so much blood it was amazingly painless.

He sighed. At least he had managed to complete his task. The only thing he wanted to know was, why didn't he last eight more hours, as Madara said he would?

Itachi then saw his mother and his father, in the distance, looking at him. They looked... Ethereal. He knew well that they were not there. But maybe... Maybe he'd get to see them. One last time. Itachi Uchiha felt how something touched his shoulder. He couldn't see whatit was, but he felt a bony hand was clutching tightly.

"_**Think of good things**_." Said a deep, ethereal voice as Itachi followed its order.

He thought of Sasuke, and the time they had spent together before he was forced to kill the clan.

Itachi woke up in his dark room, sweating like a pig.

**A/N: Well people, how was this? Tell me what you think of it in the ****reviews, also, be sure to try and guess why didn't he last eight more ****hours. Be sure to follow and favourite the fic if you liked it!**

_- Chicken_


	2. New Chance

Itachi was lying in a pool of his own blood, dying after less than twelve hours. He felt a bony hand on his shoulder, as someone told him to think of good things. As Itachi thought about the good times he had with Sasuke, he died.

Itachi woke up in his dark room, sweating like a pig.

He was breathing really fast. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, while his head was throbbing.

The Uchiha took his time to calm down. After all, he shouldn't do anything while in a state, similar to that one.

When he was sure his heartbeat was normal again, Itachi finally noticed that his bed was on a wooden floor, which had a pair of carpets on it. There were a few shelves, a closet and a small shelf with a TV. However, what caught his attention was the small, soft and pleasant to touch thing underneath him.

Moving a little, just so he could free the object and grab it, he could feel the plush toy before he saw it. It was a brown teddy bear, which was innocently smiling at Itachi. He looked at the teddy bear, and it looked back at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Whispered Itachi, looking at the teddy bear as if it had slapped him across the face, hard.

This was a toy. A child's toy. However, Itachi remembered well that he had stopped touching toys at all, when he was barely five years old. As he looked at the small toy, he realised, that he was not just holding a teddy bear. No, he was holding five years of his life. The first five years of his life. His short childhood.

Itachi didn't mean to do it, it was just that his body moved on its own, and he found himself hugging the teddy bear. For some reason, he felt a whole lot better now that he was hugging his teddy bear. However, Itachi knew something was wrong. So he stood up, slowly, and looked around.

There was a desk in his room, which already had short books and small pencils in it, along with a few notebooks. What shocked him, however, were the foots on the desk. Only two of them were present.

The first one showed him, when he was about two years old, barely standing on his feet, holding his mother's hand. His fathe, with all his pride and stoic behavior, had placed a hand on his head, as if he was about to ruffle his hair. Which he did, to Itachi's annoyance.

The second picture showed him, five years old, once again holding his mother's hand, with. The difference that her stomach had a bulge. She was pregnant, with Sasuke. His father was nowhere to be seen, but Itachi knew that Fugaku was not happy with the revelation that his mother was pregnant.

The head of the Uchiha clan had his son, his firstborn genius. He didn't want anyone else. No more children. Just the one boy who could do it all. But Itachi wanted to have his brother, he wanted to have a small bundle of joy, which would be happy for both of them.

Itachi sighed. Something was really wrong. Then he realised. He was short. He was barely able to see over his desk. Itachi's eyes widened, and he looked at himself. He was wearing a dark blue pajama. But that was worrying. He looked at his hands, they were _small_. Like, small small. He was small. Really small.

The Uchiha took one of the notebooks and looked in it. Ugly looking kanji littered the whole thing, but he was looking for the date. Itachi, being organised as he was, always wrote down the date. Going through the whole notebook, he finally discovered the last date.

Itachi's eyes widened. Sasuke was going to be born after one month. He was six years old.

The Uchiha felt how his heart got smashed, then cut into tiny little pieces.

_"Think of good things..."_ Itachi realised that the bony person who had told him to think about good things had something to do with this. However... _Think about good things_... Itachi realised. The bony figure had done something. Itachi was... Back in time? That made Itachi's eyes widen. He was going to protect everybody.

Itachi felt his eyes shine for a moment, then his vision became clearer. He had activated his Sharingan, and the tomoes were spinning slowly, until they grew and he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi sighed, deactivating his doujutsu.

"I will save... Everybody!" Said Itachi, determination radiating off him. The Uchiha then remembered the fact that his body was now weaker, and that his chakra had probably changed, or weakened. But he didn't feel any difference. Itachi realised something. He didn't care. Even if he was unable to perform his jutsu, he'd still be able to warn everybody. He'd warn the fourth Hokage for the plan of Madara to make the Kyubi attack the village, he'd try and persuade his father to help in the deffense of the village, he'd save Shisui from Danzo, he'd even go as far as to try and stop Orochimaru from going and biting his brother, marking him.

Itachi slowly clenched the teddy bear, which he had taken with him. He'd even save his childhood...

Itachi woke up again, but this time, it was not from a dream. He just knew it was time to get up. So, Itachi fixed his bed, left the teddy bear to lie on the fixed bed and smiled as his small hand patted the bear. This bear was the reminder of his childhood.

When Sasuke was born, Itachi had given his little brother all the toys he owned, but left the teddy bear. It was... Special.

Itachi stood up and walked into the kitchen, where he found his mother, preparing breakfast. Mikoto Uchiha was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and wonderful black eyes, which looked just like his future bother's onyx speheres. She had a lithe figure, with curves in the right places, though she never wore anything other than the most modest clothing. Right now, she had a hump on her stomach, telling everyone that she was pregnant.

"Good morning, mother." Greeted Itachi, smiling as he saw his mother. She was a wonderful person, kind, caring and really nice with almost everybody. Itachi remembered how his mother used to talk with a red haired woman, and that her name was Kushina. But a while ago Kushina had disappeared. Or left.

"Good morning, Itachi-kun. How did you sleep?" Asked his mother. Itachi immediately suspected that she had noticed that he had woken up in the middle of the night. Though he didn't show it, Itachi tensed.

"It was a normal night, mother. How did you sleep? Did my brother cause you trouble?" Replied Itachi, smiling back at his mother as she grinned.

"Your brother is almost ready to come out, and you and I both know he will be even calmer than you. He hasn't kicked at all!" Announced his mother, making Itachi to smile even wider. Sasuke would be a really cute and calm baby, just as he had been before. But Itachi knew that his family would be happy for only a few more years.

"What are we going to eat, mother?" Asked Itachi, changing the topic. His mother had returned to cooking, and Itachi sneaked next to her, looking at her cooking. She was making... Pancakes.

"Oh, it's just pancakes, Itachi-kun. But... Why don't you go tell your father we will be having breakfast soon? I think he is in the study..." Offered his mother, smiling kindly. Itachi nodded silently and turned to leave. "Oh, and Itachi-kun..." Itachi turned and looked at his mother, who was smiling kindly. "Thank you for caring." Said his mother, before turning back to cooking.

Itachi swiftly left the kitchen as he felt his eyes watering. _No! I shouldn't cry! I'm going to save them..._ Thought Itachi, struggling against his tears. He felt his mind going back to that night.

_Itachi held the sword with trembling hands. Tears were flowing as rivers from his eyes. Snot was coming out of his nice at record speeds for anybody. Itachi's eyes were slits, trying to stop the tears coming down his face, onto his hands and then the floor._

_His mother and father were kneeling on the small carpet, looking in front of them. listening to their eldest son cry. They were not capable of killing him, so they just waited. After what they said, Itachi had been so shaken he couldn't think properly, but one though was not leaving his mind. They were proud of him. They were proud of him for killing the entire clan, for choosing the village over them. Itachi couldn't believe it, but he knew it was true._

_His eyes were so full of tears, he couldn't see a thing. The Sharingan was useless now. His head hurt, and everything was bad. Itachi wanted the whole coup to be just a bad dream... But he knew It wasn't._

_He heard someone weakly open the door to the house, so he froze. His sobs stopped immediately, and his emotions left him. Sasuke was home. Itachi knew very well, that this was going to happen either way. He swung._

Itachi silently cursed as tears managed to escape his eyes. He sobbed for a few seconds, before standing up and drying then with his sleeve. The Uchiha walked to the small door, which led to his father's study. He knocked two times and waited patiently. His father was pretty much always here, always planning the coup. At least, that's how Itachi remembered his father.

When he earned no reply, Itachi knocked again, but three times instead of two. And a little harder, as well. Acted a few moments, a man's voice allowed Itachi to enter. The Uchiha opened the sliding door and came in the study, looking at his father, who was reading a scroll.

Fugaku Uchiha was a tall, proud man. He had shoulder long brown hair and hazel eyes. He was quite tall, and Itachi thought that even after sixteen years he wasn't as tall as his father.

"Good morning, father." Greeted Itachi, looking at his father. Fugaku, upon hearing his son, stopped his work and looked at the young Uchiha. The man sighed, faintly smiling to Itachi.

"Good morning, son. What is it that you want?" Asked Fugaku, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, mother is preparing breakfast and she wanted me to call you. You know, to eat with us." Said Itachi, a slight change to his voice since he spoke with his mother.

Itachi... He didn't like his father. Of course, Fugaku had everything that took to be a good ninja, or a clan head. But Fugaku couldn't be a father even if he dreamed of it. He was not good at being a father, that was for sure.

Fugaku nodded. After a while. Itachi knew that he want wanted, so the young Uchiha bowed and left, closing the door behind him. He tried to remember if at this time his mother had chosen a name for the baby, but he couldn't. So when he went back to the kitchen, he was going to ask.

"Mother, you have chosen a name for my brother, right?" Asked Itachi, looking at his mother with a sad smile. Mikoto Uchiha looked at her son. The pancakes were almost ready, so she wanted to be swift about the whole thing.

"Itachi-kun... We still have not chosen a name for yohrbrother, but I am thinking about... Something." Said silently his mother. Itachi nodded. But then he smirked.

"You should call him Sasuke!" Announced Itachi, his smirk growing into a smile. His mother's eyes widened. *_Sasuke? That was exactly what I was thinking..._*

"Great idea Itachi-kun... You know, I was also thinking about that name! What a coincidence!" Said Mikoto, with a silent smile on her lips. Itachi also smiled, closing his eyes for a second.

Then he regretted it, because he saw his mother's dead body, sprawled on the floor, his father's body underneath her. The look on her face was the thing which scared Itachi the most. She looked calm. That was the scary part of it all.

Itachi had expected his parents to be shocked with his treason against the clan. But he didn't expect them to understand it, to understand and forgive him.

He was ripped back into reality by his mother's worried look and her calling his name silently. He opened his eyes and look at Mikoto's worried gaze. He smiled reassuringly and tapped her hand. It was so soft and white...

Itachi stopped himself from thinking such things.

A chibi Itachi was slapped by a giant hand.

Then, Itachi felt a sinister presence nearing them. As he was about to get into a stance, he realised it was his father. There was something wrong with him though. And Itachi knew it, as he saw his father's Sharingan inspecting the little boy, whose mental age was three, if not four times greater than his body's age. But as soon as Itachi noticed, Fugaku deactivated his doujutsu.

"Good morning, Mikoto. Itachi." Greeted Fugaku, nodding to both of them as they sat down and prepared to have breakfast, Itachi's eyes were not leaving his father. The man was eating a pancake with chocolate, when Itachi finally decided to speak.

"Father, do you like the village?" Asked Itachi, making his mother cough on her drink and his father's pancake almost fell out of his mouth.

"W-what are you talking about, Itachi-kun? Your father loves the village, just as you and I do..." Interfered his mother swiftly, but Itachi didn't leave Fugaku.

"Mother. I want to hear what my father has to say on the matter." Replied Itachi, his eyes not blinking, watching as his father sighed. His mother placed a hand on her forehead and sighed, but her sigh was not like Fugaku's, it was pained.

"The village is... Clo-"

"The truth. Father." Interrupted Itachi, staring down his father, even though Fugaku was twice his size. Mikoto's eyes were wide as she realised her son was not being the kind child he always was. Fugaku sighed again.

"I like the villa-"

"The truth!" almost shouted Itachi as his black eyes turned red, and the tomoes spun around his iris. Fugaku's eyes widened as he saw the fully matured Sharingan in Itachi's eyes, staring at his father with the tomoes slowly spinning. Mikoto was feeling her heartbeat fasten. This was... This was scary!

"I hate the village." Answered Fugaku at last. His answer was short and court. Itachi nodded, then his tomoes started spinning faster.

"And are you planning something to do about the village?" Asked Itachi, his voice dark, and pitched very low. Fugaku felt sweat drop down his forehead. "Mother, please leave, this is not good for my brother... And for you." Said Itachi, looking at her with a deactivated Sharingan, a sly smile on his lips. She complied, but was stopped by Fugaku.

"No one is leaving this table. What have you been doing recently, son?" Said Fugaku, looking at his son with something of the kind of... Admiration?

"You are not the one asking questions... Father. Answer my question. And I might do the same with yours." Replied Itachi, his tone cold, his eyes back to the spinning tomoes of the Sharingan. Fugaku was about to slap his son, when he froze into one place. Something had happened to his son's eyes, something which his registered for barely a second, or even less. Something dark had looked at him.

"I am... I am planning a coup." Answered Fugaku. Itachi nodded. Mikoto didn't know how Itachi would react to this, but she was sent through the roof when she heard his reply.

"Then I challenge you for the leadership of the clan... Fugaku." Simply said Itachi, standing up and leaving the table. Behind him, his mother and father were shocked beyond words.

It was five hours after the small argument that the duel was going to be held. Itachi had went all around the clan's district and had went around, searching for the elders and other important Uchiha, telling them to be pressent in front of the clan leader's house, at noon.

Itachi was now standing in front of his father, who was looking shocked, terrified and also furious. Shocked because his son had awakened the Sharingan and had matured it at the age of six, terrified by that darkness which he as in his child, and furious because of his son's behaviour and the fact he had challenged him to a duel, for the leadership of the clan. Fugaku wouldn't hold back, he was going to give a beating to his foolish son.

The elders had assembled, sitting on the chairs in front of the clan head's house, looking at father and son. Not far away, on the path which led to the house, a small criud had been assembled, looking at the clan head and his son.

"Itachi-san, why did you call us here, in this hour?" Asked one of the elders, looking at Itachi, but his eyes were jumping to Fugaku occasionally. The young Uchiha sighed.

"I have challenged my father to a duel, for the title of clan head. I see his ways unfit, and not in coordination with the nation we live in, so I have challenged him to a battle today. The Hokage should be arriving shortly." Replied the young boy, shocking most elders and almost the whole croud.

The Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was a busy man. But because of his incredible speed, he could go anywhere he wanted, loosing only a little time in the way to his destination. Itachi knew that well, and had contacted the Hokage, calling him to be present as the duel was important.

Shortly, a yellow flash appeared right in front of the house and Namikaze Minato appeared. He was wearing his long white coat, with the kanji for 'fourth', with his spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like Naruto. A lot.

"Ok, Itachi-san, I am here, just as you asked me..." His enthusiasm wore off as he saw all the surprised and some shocked faces of the elders. "Am I interrupting something?" Asked the blond Hokage, looking a bit worried. Itachi came to the rescue.

"No, Hokage-sama. I called you here, at noon, because I will duel my father for the title of clan head, because I deem his ways of leading the clan wrong. You were invited to this event because all major events occurring in the village or any of the clans concern you." Explained Itachi, shocking the blond man with his choice of words, and his maturity. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at the small boy with almost the same expression.

Fugaku, however, was not. He was standing there, ten feet away from Itachi, looking as if he had just eaten a lemon. He bowed slowly to the Hokage.

"It is... True, Hokage-sama." His voice was heavy and hesitant as he said '-sama', but other than that, his demeanour was expected. The Hokage nodded and jumped to the roof, away from the Uchihas. He landed on the roof, crossed his hands in front of himself and looked at the father and son.

"Father. I want to tell you something. You shouldn't hold back, and be warned. I do not tolerate what you did tolerate." Warned Itachi, falling into a battle stance. He, however, didn't activate his Sharingan. Fugaku felt as if he was boiling up.

The elder fell into his own battle stance, activating his Sharingan. Then, he charged at Itachi without ceremony. Everyone expected the first hit to connect, to send the young Uchiha flying, but Itachi simply sidestepped and rammed his hand into his father's neck, shocking absolutely everyone.

His father felt the pain, it was not what he would've expected from a kid, but what he expected from a full grown adult. He made two steps and jumped a few feet away.

Upon landing, he was instantly forced to dodge an attack as his son had moved at speeds only experienced jounin and higher could register. The young boy went into the offensive, jabbing and hitting, but not even once trying to kick.

Fugaku didn't notice this, as he was blocking and partying, but then he found a space for counter attack. As his fist flew, he was shocked when his son's knee made contact with Fugaku's arm, sending it flying up. Using his momentum, Itachi flew up in the air, kicking his father's cheek, sending him reeling.

Everyone was silent as Fugaku hit the ground. The older Uchiha was shocked, surprised beyond words. His six year old son was beating him, using only taijutsu and only taijutsu, against his father who had experience, the Sharingan activated in both of his eyes and a considerable edge in body mass. But still it seemed as if Itachi wasn't even trying hard.

"Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Shouted Fugaku as he made the hand seals. As his fire shot out, Itachi made the tiger seal and said one thing.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu." A giant sphere of flame shot out Itachi's mouth, consuming the fire jutsu his father tried to use against him. Fugaku and everyone else was too shocked to think as Itachi dashed through the fireball, dispelling it with his body going through, and landed a powerful punch in his father's gut.

Fugaku doubled over, and itaxhix shot his leg out, kicking his father's face, knocking the older Uchiha in the air, just two feet above the ground. As he did this, Itachi leaped, spun and brought an uppercut on his father's head, sending the man to the ground. With a loud thump, Fugaku landed.

He groaned in pain as Itachi looked at him from above. The younger Uchiha nodded to his father and walked to the elders, and the Hokage who was still standing on the roof.

"I am now the clan head. And I order you all to end any preparations, plans or thoughts of a coup dé tát. Understood?" Announced Itachi, shocking everyone. Minato was so surprised, he zoned out, but was back almost the same instant.

"Well... You surprised me, Itachi-san. I never thought that a person your age could defeat someone with the experience and skills of your father... But I still do not understand, what is this thing about a... Coup?" Asked Minato, who had jumped off the roof. Itachi nodded.

"I would like to speaks toy you and the events this coup would have triggered in your office, if possible. Hokage-sama." Replied Itachi. Minato was surprised once again by the manner of speech Itachi showed. This was not just some kid. This was... A genius of geniuses. It was incredible. And he didn't even have his Sharingan. Also, the way Itachi acted, the way he thought... The things he did... It looked as if he had thought of absolutely everything, he knew absolutely everything.

"Well, if you don't mind, I can take you there..." Offered Minato, still a little dazed by Itachi.

"Ok, but first, I would like to give a few orders." Minato nodded. "I want all of you to return to your day. Fugaku, I am expecting that you immediately end any and all preparations for you-know-what." Ordered Itachi, shocking everyone. He called his father by his first name, and didn't even use a honorific. Itachi turned to Minato. "Hokage sama, I am ready."

The Fourth Hokage nodded and used his signature jutsu to teleport away, leaving a very shocked Uchiha clan behind.

"So, Itachi, care to explain?" Said Minato, looking pretty tired. Itachi nodded and remembered something.

"How is Kushina-sama, Hokage-dono?" Asked Itachi, making the Hokage almost jump from his seat.

"How did you-"

"I know. A lot of things. I knew I should've avoided asking, but I wanted to see your reaction, Hokage-dono." Replied Itachi, raising his hands in the air, as if in surrender. Minato sighed. What was going on in the name of Kami?

"She's alright. I'm all yours, so go ahead and tell me everything. The room is soundproof." Said the Hokage. Itachi wanted to ask when was the baby due, but he already knew.

"Ok. My father was planning a coup dé tát with a part of the clan. I learned that and decided to stop it. No one should've been planning to do such a thing." Minato nodded.

"I understand, Itachi-sama... But how did you manage to defeat your father? I mean, he was a jounin, and you-"

"Are a kage level ninja, maybe even above that level, if it exists." Minato's jaw dropped.

A chibi Minato got his ass handed to him by a chibi Itachi.

"I understand you are shocked, Hokage-dono, but I am well aware of things that have not happened. I will also try to prevent them. In three months due time, something will happen. you and I both know. But something else will happen. I cannot share much, but I want you to be warned that one day you will have to fight to protect the village by an enemy you cannot defeat with sheer strength, simply because he is immortal. I want to ask you one thing."

"Go ahead, as I said, I'm all yours." Answered Minato, feeling as if he was on a... *_trip_*.

"Good. Tell me who are the current Kages. I will require all information you have on each of them. Also, I have the feeling that one is not going to be a good thing to keep in the world of the living. Also, I want all information you have on Hoshigake Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and finally... Orochimaru." Said Itachi, as if he owned this place.

However his words did not fall on deaf ears. Minato nodded. His ears had suddenly perked up.

"The current Kages are A, Raikage, Oonoiki, Tsuchikage, Terumi Mei, Mizukage, the Fourth Kazekage, who's name I do not know, and me, as the Fourth Hokage. About those people... Well, I guess you could go read a bingo book, because I only know of Sasori. S-class missing ninja from Sunagakure." Explained Minato. True, he didn't know the name of the Fourth Kazekage, but he knew the man was... Not a nice person, too stern for his own good.

"I do not have a bingo book. Could I borrow yours, Hokage-dono?" Asked Itachi, looking at the Hokage. Minato nodded and rummaged through his pockets. He found a small orange book, then handed it to Itachi.. The young Uchiha thanked and started reading. To his surprise, only Sasori was in the bingo book. The others were not criminals at this time, or were still unknown to the world.

"Thank you, Hokage-dono." Said Itachi, handing the book to Minato.

"There is one more thing I to ask of you, Hokage-dono. I would like you to know, that I am loyal to Konoha, and only Konoha." This didn't seem to make sense to Minato, but it probably had something to do with the next few words. "I wish to learn the hirashin."

A chibi Minato got slapped through the face by a chibi Itachi.

"I am affraid this cannot happen, Itachi. The hirashin is..."

"Complicated. A combination between ninjutsu and highly advanced fuinjutsu. It is a teleportation technique, but unlike people think, it does not need your seals to teleport. You only use them as waypoints. It can also be combined with the Rasengan to defeat entire armies, just like you did when you fought in the third war. And it can happen, I am fast at learning, and I am not really far from being advanced in seals, probably only good at it." Minato's jaw dropped, again. Even Kushina didn't know this much about his jutsu!

"I... I cannot understand how you know so much, Itachi... But I am affraid I cannot teach you the hirashin... It can only be activated withholding chakra." Replied Minato, feeling as if that chibi Itachi was still slapping away at chibi Minato's face.

"Show me the basics and I will be able to recreate it. I already have a similar jutsu in my arsenal, although it moves much slower, as if ibwere sprinting at full speed. still not fast enough for me. I need to be able to reach places for only a little bit of time. I must do a lot of things." Countered Itachi.

"I am sorry, but I don't want to share this jutsu, Itachi. I can provide you with everything else, but not with this jutsu." Replied Minato, sighing.

"Well then, Hokage-sama... I require a Konoha headband and allowance to leave the village for unlimited time. Also... I want to have permission to perform CRA." Said Itachi, shocking Minato.

Chibi Minato was so shocked when chibi Itachi carted in his face.

"I... I think I can do this." Answered Minato, still a bit shocked. After Itachi waited for a while, Minato looked back at him and handed him a few papers. "Well, that's all. I don't have a headband so... You can have mine. I don't really have a problem giving it to you." Itachi was surprised.

"Well... Thank you, Minato-sama." Thanked Itachi as he took the scrolls and sealed them in a scroll. Then, he carefully took the headband and out it on his forehead.

"By the way, Minato-sama... He really looks like you." Said Itachi as he dissolved in a flock of crows. Minato was shocked beyond words.

Chibi Minato's cheek hurt from all the slaps.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review. Favourite and follownif you like this story and want to see more.**

_-Chicken_


End file.
